The final battle a Ron and Hermione Love Story
by HermioneGrangerFan67
Summary: The final battle with a twist! Please leave feedback! don't judge this is my first fanfic! I have writers block a lot but this just popped into my head so I decided to write it!


*Take note that this takes place at the final battle in Deathly Hallows (of course there is a plot twist in the story)

Curses were flying everywhere, and Hermione, Harry, and himself were in the middle of it. Ron was scared, not only scared for his life, but Harry,s, his family's, Hermione's.

Hermione.

Ron didn't think he could go on with life if he lost his 'Mione in the battle. She was his everything, the reason he keeps putting one foot in front of the other. Oh how he wanted to marry her, have a family together, and live happily ever after.

And oh, how things were about to change.

Ron heard a booming voice over the castle, to realize it was Voldemort's, who was around fifty feet away from the trio.

"Listen up and listen quick," he sneered. "My request is simple, all I want is one of the golden trio's lives, and I will leave Hogwarts, and never return. Your family and friends will be safe, Hogwarts will be safe. Just give me one of the trio's lives".

"It should me." Hermione said with all seriousness.

"Hermione?! are you mad?!" Ron said. "Harry needs you. The world needs you. Plus, I couldn't never live without you 'Mione."

"No Ronald, you don't understand. Your family already lost a member tonight. They couldn't bear to lose another one. And Harry needs you! Not me! In the time of comforting, you and Ginny are the most important, Ronald please!" said Hemione now softly crying.

Ron cupped Hermione's face in his hands. Oh how beautiful she was.

"Hermione, don't do this to me, I cant live without you", said Ron, now crying also.

they broke apart, and then it happened.

Ron saw a bolt of green light flash from Voldemort's wand coming to him. suddenly he was violently shoved to the ground. This isn't how the killing curse works, he thought. He sat up, and looked up to see Hermione slightly swaying. She was emotionless. Her eyes didn't show any signs of life.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione whispered.

She suddenly fell to the ground, now a lifeless body.

Then Ron understood what happened.

He started violently crying, crying harder than ever before. Ron lay over the one he loved more than anything, the girl that shoved him out of the way to take a killing curse for him. He didn't care that he was in the middle of a battlefield, he wouldn't move. He couldn't move. Hermione Granger, was dead.

Suddenly, the castle went quiet. Ron looked up to see every standing in a circle around him, watching him cry. Voldemort kept his word. There were no more death eaters, no more Voldemort. Just his fellow students watching him mourn, silently mourning themselves.

Ron suddenly replaced his sadness with anger. He felt it was someone's fault. He felt like it was his fault.

"Hermione Granger is DEAD!" Ron screamed. "Hermione's...dead." he murmured.

Ron's Mum knelt down besides him and put and arm around him as he cried into her chest.

"I'm so sorry dear...I'm so sorry..." she whispered so only Ron could hear.

He sat there for what felt like hours, and finally stood up and picked up Hermione as well, cradling her body in his arms. The people left a while ago, now scattered around the destroyed wizarding school. Ron carried her all the way to the great hall, and looked at her for what felt like the last time.

"I love you 'Mione..." Ron whispered in her ear.

Ron gave her a final peck on the lips, and set her down on one of the stretchers, afraid that if he looked at her any longer he would explode of emotions. He sprinted out of the great hall, and slammed the doors as hard as he could. The poor red haired boy sunk to the ground and starting uncontrollably sobbing. Dry heaves racked his body. He was a mess.

Ron felt an arm around his shoulder a while later.

"I'm so sorry mate.." said harry not knowing what to say in order to comfort his best friend.

"Harry... I cant LIVE like this!" Ron yelled. "I cant live without her..."

"So what, you are going to kill yourself?!" Harry said. "You are just going to let your life slip away even though it cost your loving girlfriend's life?! Ron! That would mean Hermione died all for nothing. Plus, Hermione wouldn't want that! That's why she saved you Ron. She loves you and wants you to live."

"you're right mate. I'm.. I'm sorry". whispered Ron starting to cry again.

Harry gave Ron a pat on the back, and walked away.

Ron remembered his thoughts during the war. Even though it was only a couple of hours ago, it felt like years with Hermione gone. He remembered how he wanted to marry Hermione, and kiss her, and go to bed with her every night with her in his arms. He remembered he wanted to have beautiful kids together, and raise them together. he wanted to grow old with her, and die together after living a happy life together. Not like this.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful voice he ever heard.

"...Ronald?.."

He slowly stood up but didn't turn around. He thought he was dreaming. This couldn't be happening could it?

Ron turned around to see the owner of the voice he heard. He just stood there, frozen, stuck.

"Dumbledore... He let one life come back.. and he chose me.. I didn't know why me though, he should have chosen Lupin... or Harry's parents... or-"

Hermione's words were interrupted by Ron's lips. Ron was the happiest person in the world. He put seven years of passion into that kiss, and Hermione responded with that same enthusiasm. After a couple minutes, they broke apart, and Ron looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Yes Ronald?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never save my life again."

"Ok... no promises on that one..." said Hermione smiling.

"Oh Mione..." Ron whispered, pulling her into a crushing hug.

At that moment, Ron decided he would never let go.


End file.
